


Always the Damsel in Distress

by FlirtyHale



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Batman - Freeform, Bonding, Flirty Derek, Fluff, M/M, Motocycle, Pack, hehe, ive never rode a motorcycle or seen batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Issac are attached at the hip,Derek likes to flirt, Stiles is jealous and reckless. Theres Motorcycle riding and seems to be a lot of batman involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii  
> So this is my first Sterek Fic that I managed to actually finish (I have 2 other half way finished ones sitting in my google drive) 
> 
> I got this idea from seeing 4 guys riding their motorcycles on the highway a few weeks ago all of them doing tricks and such and I got feels.
> 
> *** side notes I've never seen any of the batman movies or rode on a motorcycle so all the info I have in here is based on facts from Wikipedia or yahoo answers**

Stiles stood impatiently on the edge of the driveway, arms crossed tapping his foot on the pavement groaning angrily as he tossed his head back. "I think you'll save us all alot of time if you just show us what's under the sheet before Mr. always-has-to-make-an-entrance keeps us standing here for another hour ..." He says to Scott who's having a conversation with Isaac a few feet away from him.  
"Earth to Scott!" Stiles yells at him as he's overly invested in what Isaac has to say  
"What!" Scott growls a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.  
"It's great that you two are eye fucking over there but can we please see what's so "amazing you'll shit bricks" is underneath this sheet " He points and flicks at the blue tarp, as Scott jerks forward to take a step foward as if he's gonna tackle stiles to the ground if he lifts it any further.  
"Hang in there man, Derek will be here soon" Issac says  
"Derek will be here soon" Stiles says in a mocking tone and Scott just glares at him. "It's always Derek's gonna be here soon and then it's 3 hours later and we're all pissed as f-" Stiles is cut off by the sound of an engine revving and the screeching of tired as the black camero comes into sight going way over the speed limit. The car pulls quickly up to Scott's house as it screeches to a halt.  
The car has barely stop jerking around as Derek's up behind Stiles, clapping a hand on on his shoulder "Spoke to soon did ya" Derek says smirking as his eyes peek over his aviators. Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes feeling agitated and annoyed as he shrugs off Derek's hand.  
"So what's 'so important' that I had to right come over" Derek questions  
"Dude we've been waiting an hour for you to show!" Stiles exclaims,earning a sneer from the alpha. Stiles shifts a bit he likes to think that the snarls or red demon-like eyes doesn't freak him out but most times they did; which clearly made it fun for Derek. He could just see the laughter in his eyes behind those stupid sunglasses, he really wanted to just take them and snap them in half.  
"Okay so you know how I was at my grandparents estate over the weekend?!" The rest of the pack all nods "Well I was looking around in one out of the four garages that could easily fit 4 cars each and I happened to stumble across these-" Scott pulled off the tarp to reveal 4 shiny black and red colored motorcycles helmets included  
"WHOA!" Stiles gasped, Isaac mouth just dropped and Derek stood there unphased but was more than likely just as shocked on the inside.  
"Dude how'd you-?" Isaac asked  
"I asked my grandfather why there were in there barely even touched or even rode on and at first he was confused as to what I was talking about so I took him to where I found them he said he bought them 2 years ago for me and my cousins but since the all moved across the country they never had been used or been said of, kinda like he forgot. So he told me I could take them home, it's kind of my inheritance I'm guessing but I think it's worth it"  
"Hell ya dude"  
"I say we take them for a test drive?" Isaac suggests already putting on the helmet to one of the four cycles.  
"I'll drink to that" Stiles cheers grabbing the bike behind Issac and fitting the helmet over his head.  
"Derek?" Scott asks  
"It's just a bunch of motorcycles nothing to drool over" he shrugs  
Scott laughs "Says the guy who tries to rip out people's throats when anyone gets near your car." Derek just scoffs "and plus you kind of have a need for speed and these can go 10 times the speed you're camero can, just give it a try"  
Isaac rev's the engine of his cycle the roar and the stupid smirk Isaac has on his face from feeling the power in the bike finally pressuades Derek to grumpily get onto the last bike.  
Isaac is the first to speed away and Scott follows both boys out of sight in seconds flat. Derek picks the helmet off the handle about to put it on as he looks over at Stiles who's looking at the controls like it's a foreign language.  
"You don't know how to start a motorcycle do you?" Derek asks grinning  
Stiles makes a face "Phsst! Of course I know how you...a...um" He hums tilting his head side to side as he carefully jiggles around things almost like he's scared the bike will fall apart.  
The roar of the engine coming from Derek's bike catches stiles off guard making him slip off the pedal and grip at the clutch which to his surprise made the bike start and shift forward, scaring the shit out of stiles for the second time making him actually fall off the bike.  
Derek reached out and the caught the bike before it would fall on the damsel in distress, he got off his own bike and popped out the kickstand standing it up straight then lent a hand out to Stiles.  
"I'm alright dude i'm alright!" Stiles chants,his cheeks burning red with embarrassment as he gets back on the bike  
"what ever you say Rachel Dawes" Derek smirks and speeds off before Stiles has a chance to even process what he had said,

Stiles sits there for a moment, "did he just- he did" it was a complete surprise to Stiles, he never thought he would actually do it, it was only a suggestion. Stiles sat on the bike completely dumbfounded.  
At their last pack outing a few weeks ago and by outing he means talk about how screwed up this town is and then play Xbox for the next 8 hours in Stiles' basement.  
Stiles had invited Scott, Issac, Boyd, Erica, Allison and Lydia to come but the girls didnt feel like watching the boys play Xbox till wee hours in the morning So Stiles tried with all his might to convince Derek to come over. It took a little more nagging and begging him as well as the promise of him to shut up for 5 minutes every hour for him to oblige, He was over 2 hours late and the Cod Zombie war had already begun but he still showed.  
All 4 of them had been too involved in the game to notice him walk down the stairs and stand behind Stiles well they shouted at each other to go this way and watch their backs.  
"This is what you guys do for 8 hours?" Derek said monotone scaring the wits out of the teenagers.  
"Christ!"  
"Shit"  
"What the fuck Derek!"  
"You really need to stop doing that!"  
After their heartbeats settled and Derek sat down next to Stiles on the couch well watching the flat screen split 4 ways. He looked around the dark basement  
"Someone a little obsessed with the Batman Franchise?" He asked looking at all the Batman emblem stickers on the walls, the fridge in the corner was painted black and had an outline of the Bat signal, miniature bat mobiles sat on the multiple shelves as well as a few in mint condition packaged comic books. There were posters from the latest movies The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises.  
Scott sputtered made a few noises that didn't sound human like at all " Don't get him started please. A guy can only hear the life story of Batman so many times"  
"Dude,its really interesting and there's a lot to talk about, especially if you talk from the comic books perspective verses The movie perspective!"  
"Yacbut No one wants to hear about it for 4 hours straight okay"  
"What if I cut it down to 2 hours"  
"No!"  
Stiles put his controller down, crossed his legs,put his elbows on his knees and let his chin rest on his hand well pouting at Scott. Scott scowled at him and Issac snorted at his childness and elbowed Scott to keep playing.  
"I've never seen any of the Batman movies" Derek stated and Stiles almost choked on his own spit.  
"YOU WHAT!"  
"Now you've set him off, great. Thanks Derek" Scott rolled his eyes and Derek shrugged as Stiles was already over at the cabinet and pulling the 3 latest films off the shelf.  
"We're not watching them!" Scott shouted and Stiles frowned as he put them back on the self and slumped his way back to the couch.  
"You really should watch the 3 newest ones their really well done I could probably recite them all back to you" He told picking up his controller again  
Derek should his head "I'll pass"  
Stiles shrugged "But watch them. Seriously."  
Derek nodded "I'll get right on that" he then grabbed the controller from Stiles' hands and began to play ignoring the pout face the teenager made.  
**

Stiles managed to pull himself back into reality, fitting the helmet over his head taking the controls of the bike and kicking off, He started off slower than the other boys had zoomed off but managed to catch up with them and keep the pace. There was no way they could get in huge trouble for riding the bikes with out a permit his dad was the sheriff and all of them did have their actual lisence, a slap on the wrist would be all that they would get if they got caught.

Issac was the first one to pop a wheelie and speed ahead of the rest of the pack, he looked back at them from a few meters up ahead and Stiles could see his smirk behind his helmet. Derek took that as a challenge and went speeding up ahead, popping a wheelie of his own that lasted longer than the wheelie Issac did. Derek rode alongside Issac and they were obviously bickering back in forth they way they were driving so close together more than likely to hit their bikes together. Scott wasn't concentrated on them till a few mintues later his head snapped up and focused on them Stiles noticed the way he was driving on autopilot. He was turning when needed to steadying himself, staying at a constant speed. He was eavesdropping about what they were saying.  
Stiles kind of wished he could hear what they were saying too, he figured they were arguing about there tricks but they way Scott was listening told him otherwise.  
"Are they arguing?" Stiles said almost to himself but he looked over to Scott who was already looking at him and the helmeted guy shook his head 'no'. Now stiles really wished he could tune into their conversation was about. But his thoughts broke when Scott sped up ahead of him and then right in between Derek and Issac, he obviously said something because Derek slowed down and issac sped up with Scott.  
Stiles was beyond confused and had no idea what they could've been talking about he continued to keep his eyes on the road, Scott and Issac were testing the waters of how low to the ground the could get when they zig zagged on the road and quick tilts from one side to the other as they drove forward barely missing the ground with each turn. It looked kind of easy Stiles thought as he sped up leaving Derek behind him.  
He began to drive carelessly side to side then his turns got sharper as he leaned side to side like Scott and Issac had done, the rush he had felt when almost hitting the pavement but sprun back up felt like a drug. He did it a few more times till straightening out and driving forward. once he felt like he could do it again he swerved and sharp turned and tilting and fuck to low to low to l- He hit the pavement sending him skidding across the road, his jeans ripping and his body grinding against the gravel road before coming to a halt as he landed in the grassy ditch. He could faintly hear the metal scraping the road as his mind went black.

**  
He came out of the blackness with a gasp, sitting straight up and slowly being told to lay back down. Derek's face was the first thing his vision focused on  
"Wha 'appen" he croaked his hand trying to reach to hold his head but was being held down by Derek's hand, the black veins sticking out of his arms slowly taking some of Stiles pain. He could see the road rash on his arms and the blood. Oh blood. And blackness washed over him again.  
**  
He woke up again gasping for air but this time he was on a couch, ice pack on his head, gauze wrapped around his mid half from his right hip to this left shoulder, he only had a pair of sweat pants on but he was still sweating, his arms were pretty scratched up and his head pounded. He remembered starting to ride the bikes with Scott Issac and Derek but that was it.  
He spotted his phone on the corner of the coffee table and sat up to try and reach it only to feel a sharp pain in his shoulder blade he cried out, tears pricking his eyes as he laid back down.  
"Good you're awake" a voice spoke from behind him but he just continued to take in sharp breaths letting that agonizing pain slowly melt away.  
Derek appeared in front of him arms crossed and glaring  
"What happened?" Stiles groaned  
"You were being reckless and an idiot on the bike. I'm surprised you're not dead right now"  
Stiles tried to laugh "good luck trying to get rid of me that easily, I'm invincible"  
"Says the guy with a dislocated shoulder. And before you say it I didn't take you to a hospital because if you're dad knew what you were doing he would kill you so you're welcome"  
Stiles groaned out a "Thanks" knowing Scott forced him not to take him to a hospital  
They kind of stared at each other for a moment before Stiles tried to move and hissed out "fuck that hurts"  
"Teaches you not to be so stupid" Derek growled and came over to his side touching his arm and letting some of the pain leaking out into his veins. Stiles practically moaned out in that moment of relief. He managed to stand up on his own but walking was a little more difficult he eventually got to the bathroom but Derek was always right behind him.  
He flicked the light on to see his reflection and almost didn't reckonize himself with the scratches and clumps of dry blood everywhere on his body, he instantly felt light headed and stumbled on his feet but Derek was there to catch him and hoist him up to sit on the counter leaning his head back against the mirror looking half lidded at Derek who was just staring at him, staring at the broken mess he'd become after one stupid accident.  
"Take a picture...it'll last longer" Stiles mumbled out well groaning in pain  
"Glad to see that fall didn't hurt you're wit" Derek rolled his eyes and searched the cabinets for a first aid kit, finding a travel sized one and grabbing out the sanitize wipes and handing one to Stiles who just kind of tiredly smacked himself in the face with it. Derek ended up taking it from him and gentaly cleaned off the dried blood from his scrapes. Stiles pressed his cheek into Derek's touch almost purring at the slightest kind of contact.  
"Did you really watch the Batman movies I told you to watch?" Stiles asked sounding out of breath and like he could fall asleep right here right now.  
Derek hung his head down in embarrassment "I was bored one night and decided why not"  
Stiles smiled as much as he could but his eyes had this kind of glittering sensation like he was screaming on the inside  
"They weren't half bad"  
"Told you."  
Derek couldn't help me smile helplessly, he threw the now blood stained wipe in the trash and helped Stiles off the counter and held him till they got to the bedroom across the hall and laid down the damaged boy who-after a few grunts of pain- snuggled into the bed.  
"Does my dad know I'm here"  
"Scott and Issac dealt with it just get some sleep" derek told him and began to walk out.

"I want to be wolf"  
That caught Derek's attention, carefully turning around he spoke "No you don't Stiles"  
"maybe you'd like me if I was"  
Now Derek just felt a pang of guilt. "I do like you, it's just you're annoy sometimes"  
"I'm on Addarall"  
"I didn't know that"  
"You don't know anything about me"  
"And you don't know anything about me"  
Stiles shifted and gasped out in pain "Could you-?"  
Derek stepped forward and something inside him forced him to lay down next to the withering boy, carefully putting a hand on his arm and let the pain leave Stiles. Taking out as much as he could he let go. Stiles rolled onto his side to face Derek.  
"Thank you"  
"Please don't feel like I never liked you. Because I do okay"  
Stiles nodded and closed his eyes only to have them open up again to feel Derek's lips press to his and tentivally he closed his eyes again and kissed back unsure if he was dreaming or not.  
Derek let go first but Stiles opened his eyes first  
"What was that about" Stiles mumbled sleep slowly taking over his body  
"You didn't believe that I actually like you"  
"We'll I do now"  
"That was the point"  
And when Derek was 100 percent sure stiles was asleep he quietly slipped out of the bed  
"Hey Derek" the tired voice boomed all over his room  
"Yeah?"  
"Feel free to do what you did before anytime you like"  
"Go to sleep Rachel Dawes"  
"Whatever you say Bruce Wayne"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want me to write other fluffs message me on my tumblr flirtyhale.tumblr.com. Cheers!


End file.
